The Lover Games
by Axelandmudkipz
Summary: Things get kissy with the Lover Games! Only 10 people are chosen for the Lover Games! Some lemony scenes maybe later. SoraXOC, AkuRoku, RikuXKairi, NaminexXion, MarluxiaXDemyx. Kissing, some child abuse, swearing and bad wi-fi.  TRUST ME, IT'S GOOD!


A/N: I sat in my room at the Castle That Never Was, trying to find something to do. Then an interesting website caught my attention. It was a site for mainly fanfictioning. It sounded good to me, so I signed up and made an account. This is what came to me (In the POV of many characters(including OC's xD), also, despite the title it isn't related to the Hunger Games, I've never read them before...) So... here it is:

Sora's POV:

Something was flying towards my face, and I didn't know what it was. It dropped a note in my lap that stated, "Dear Sora, You and a select few have been chosen to participate in The Lover Games. This will test your courage, strength and trust. Also, it will test love. As soon as you finish reading this letter, you will be sent to the entrance. This WILL be filmed and shown international. Signed, Xemnas, Leader of Organization XIII and The Lover Games." I soon got teleported away, and to the Lover Games I go.

Xamry's POV:

I was enjoying some alone time with my electronics and technology when Xemnas knocked on my door, "Number XVI, I have a letter from me to you. I wanted to deliver it personally to you, since you may not know your way around yet."

I simply stated, "Ok, I'll be sure to read it carefully." Then I took the letter. It said something about me entering the Lover Games. I had seen those on TV last year and MAN were they graphic. It was a kissing and sex galore. But I decided to accept the invitation anyway, and this was one of the smartest choices I made.

When I arrived, people were popping in out of nowhere. So far, I saw Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Marluxia and Demyx. I was greeting everyone when a loud-speaker came on. "ATTENTION ALL PARTICIPANTS OF THE LOVER GAMES, PLEASE REPORT TO THE BEGINNING OF THE MAZE FOR CHOOSING PARTNERS." So I did just that.

Sora's POV:

When I got there, they were choosing partners. I started freaking out and got in line.

"The partners will be named as shown: Sora and Xamry, Roxas and Axel (Axel looked happy, or more pleased with his partner), Riku and Kairi, Namine and Xion and last but not least, Marluxia and Demyx. YOU WILL BE SLEEPING WITH YOUR PARTNER AT NIGHT." All I thought was, _Oh crap, I've never even dated anyone. Who is this Xamry girl anyway? I hope she doesn't mind sleeping with me._ Little did I know, she was thinking pretty much the same thing.

By the time I actually met her, we were sent to pre-adventure cabins. I had walked in, and Xamry was sitting in a corner with her iPod, repeating the same thing over and over, "Damn Wi-Fi doesn't work..."

After a while, she looked up and saw my face, I looked into her eyes and I fell for her. She had that same look in her eyes, but it was a kinder and gentler look than I'd ever given anyone. She pressed a button on her iPod, and took out her headphones and didn't have much to say. Xamry looked as if she was made of glass, gentile and fragile, almost as if anything could break her. She finally stood up and properly introduced herself.

"Uh... I'm Xamry, or Mary. Either or is fine with me, whatever floats your boat or whatever, heheh..." I heard the nervousness from her voice, something troubling you. I couldn't help but ask her, "What's wrong, Xamry? You sound worried, or scared. Have you ever entered the Lover Games? I did last year, and I was paired with Riku. It was the funniest thing, you see..." For quite a few hours, I was explaining my last experiences to her, and her eyes became joyful. She started laughing and gave me a hug. I ended up hugging her back I thought, _Yes, step one to asking her out, getting her to laugh and getting a hug. This should go smoothly._

When I went to take a shower after her, she climbed in bed, "Don't worry Sora. I'll be out here and awake when you get out! I promise!" I just chuckled and walked in.

Turns out she left the water running for me. It was a nice temperature, so I just hopped right in. While scrubbing my hair and stuff, I couldn't help but start to sing, "_We're not gonna be just a part of the game, we're not gonna be just the victims. They're taking our dreams and they tear 'em apart..._" She continued the next verse, skipping the chorus, "_We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts, we're not gonna let 'em control us..._" We continued to sing until I had a solo, I sang it and we continued with the final verse. It was a great sing-a-long.

I finished up and came out, she was sleeping. _ Poor thing probably had a long day, I'll sleep with he..._ I stopped, I remembered I had never slept with anyone before, except Riku on sleep-overs when we were younger, but that didn't count. But I thought, _ How hard could it be, sleeping with a girl?_ It wasn't hard. When I lied down, she turned around and hugged me. A well-deserved goodnight.


End file.
